Payment for goods and services can take various forms, such as cash payments, drafts (e.g., checks), etc. As is known, a check is a document that orders payment of money from an account, e.g., a bank account. The person writing a check, the drawer, has an account having money available for withdrawal. The drawer writes the various details including the monetary amount, date, and a payee on the check, and signs it, thereby ordering the drawee (e.g., the bank at which the account is held), to pay the payee the amount of money stated. The payee then can submit the check for deposit into an account or immediate payment to the payee.